


Persistence and Dreams

by Lady Clytemnestra (Lady_Clytemnestra)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dominance, Dream Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Clytemnestra/pseuds/Lady%20Clytemnestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn has a dream about the time "Mark" confronted her in the turbolift (Persistence of Vision, S2, E8). Chakotay was in the lift when Mark kissed her, so it seemed like an interesting opportunity. Uses lines from the episode for the first part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persistence and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PCBW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PCBW/gifts).



“Now, maybe you have time to talk to me.”  
 _It's a hallucination. It has to be. Mark is in the Alpha Quadrant, taking care of Molly and the puppies. Not here._   
“You're so strong, Kath. That's one of the things I always loved in you.”  
He steps closer, reaches an arm across her chest. His lips are getting closer to that spot on her neck, the spot that drives her mad. She stops his arm, stays facing forward, refusing to believe that Mark, her Mark, would be here.  
“What's the matter?” His tone is hurt. Insulted. “You used to love it when I kissed you there.”  
She fights the fear and revulsion rising in her gut.  
“I don't know who you are—what you are—but I won't let you touch me.”  
“What about the man on the holodeck?”  
 _How does he know...?_  
“You didn't seem to mind him touching you, did you?”  
His anger hurts. Mark or no, it's his voice.   
“In fact, I think you liked it.”  
 _No. I would never..._  
“Now I ask you, Kath, is that fair to me?”  
She's on the verge of tears.  
 _Stop..._   
“I've stayed faithful to you. I've vowed to wait for you no matter how long it takes.”  
 _Mark..._  
“Shouldn't you do the same?”  
It's a blow to her heart, one that crumbles her resolve and voices her guilt. She's hurt him, the man that holds her heart. She looks up at him, desperate to reassure him, to reassure herself.  
“I haven't been unfaithful.”  
“Oh, Kath...”  
This time, she submits to him. Lets him capture his mouth with hers. He awakens the fire within her, the kiss becoming more hungry, deeper. He is re-claiming her as his own with that kiss.  
He presses her against the wall of the turbolift, slips his hands under the jacket of her uniform and slides it off her shoulders. He's kissing that spot on her neck, his tongue laving her flushed skin, shivers rolling down her spine. She lets her head fall back against the wall, her eyes falling to rest on Chakotay. She gasps, her mouth falling open.  
He is very much awake. His pants are at his ankles, his erection proud and bare. His uniform hides his size well. She never imagined...

Mark is sucking at that spot on her neck, one hand massaging her backside through her pants.   
She can't help the sigh that escapes her, the shiver that rolls over her again when Chakotay takes his erection in his hand.  
Mark's tongue is roaming, drawing a line to her earlobe. He takes it in his mouth, nibbles it gently.  
“I've missed you, Kath...” His voice is thick with need.   
He pulls the long-sleeved shirt up over her head, throws it to the floor. His mouth finds her skin again, making its way to the valley of her breasts.  
“I've wanted you since the first moment I saw you.”  
Her eyes fly open. It's not Mark anymore.  
Chakotay is kissing, licking, biting a path to her peaked nipple, sucks it through her bra and tank. His pants are with her jacket and shirt, in a heap.  
“Wait...”  
He lifts his head, smiles that sultry smile at her.  
“You've wanted this, wanted me.”   
Those dimples...  
“But M—”  
His finger covers her lips, silences her.  
“You know he can't satisfy you. Not the way that I can.”   
His lips take the place of that finger, tease her mouth open. Gentle and insistent, his tongue slips in and caresses hers, coaxes it into a dance. She moans into his mouth. He breaks their kiss, his hands under her tank, strong hands pushing it up her body to rest below her breasts.  
“I know you,” he murmurs against her neck.  
She's panting, his words sending a rush of dampness to her panties.  
“I know what you think, what you fear... What you want.”   
His hands leave her abdomen, one taking her wrist roughly and pinning it to the wall, the other pulling her hips against his, trapping her other hand between them.  
“You want to be controlled, Kathryn. Don't you?”  
“Yes...”  
One leg shifts between hers, forces her feet apart. He presses his length against her belly.  
“You want me, Kathryn.”  
“Yes...”  
He bites her, his teeth pinching her flesh and leaving it stinging.   
“You want me to take you.” His breath falls on the bite, his grip on her wrist tightening.  
She groans.   
“Yes.”  
His hand leaves her hip, hooks two fingers in the waistband of her pants and yanks them down. He rips her Starfleet panties off of her, takes his length in his hand again.  
“On your knees,” he orders.  
A moan escapes her. She complies, kneeling in front of the warrior before her. One hand on the back of her head, he presses his shaft against her lips. She licks her lips, opens her mouth, the head of his member slipping past her teeth and over her tongue roughly.  
His hand tightens in her hair, her scalp stinging slightly.   
_"Bridge to Janeway."_  
He twitches in her mouth, the muscles jumping at her tongue's touch. She circles her thumb and forefinger around the base, her hand moving in tandem with her mouth. Up and down, taking as much as she can into her mouth until he's pressed against the back of her throat, swallowing, her tongue pressing up against him.  
 _"Chakotay to Janeway."_  
He's groaning, rolling his hips until she focuses all her attentions on the head. He hisses, his other hand joins the one at the back of her head and he thrusts into her mouth.  
"Kathryn..."  
She's moaning, touching herself.  
"You like it when I take your mouth, take control. _Chakotay to the captain_."  
She feels his hands in her hair, tastes the salt of him. He pulls away quickly and aims for her breasts, his body rigid as he comes on her skin.   
_"Kathryn!"_

She jerks awake, her body humming. She can smell him. She can smell herself. He's standing over her, his hand on her shoulder.   
"Did you oversleep?"  
She yanks the sheet up to her collarbone.   
"Chakotay!"  
"We've been hailing you. You're late for your shift."   
She swallows, remembering the feel of him in her mouth, against her throat, on her chest. A blush creeps over her body and she's glad for the dark of the room. Her peach nightgown is wet near the backside. She'll have to wait for him to leave to get up.  
"I'm sorry..."  
He smiles, pats her shoulder.  
"I'm glad you're alright. You had me worried. For a minute there, I thought you'd eaten one of Neelix's leola root puffs. Half the crew was sick last night."  
She smiles, casts her eyes down at herself.   
"Well... thank you."  
He moves slightly, leans toward her. She looks up at him through her lashes, mentally willing him to leave.  
"Chakotay..."  
He leans a little closer.  
"Yes?"  
"... I have to get up."  
"Mhm..." His breath is moving her hair.  
"And I can't do that..."   
His fingers carress her arm, tentatively.  
"... with you..."  
He takes her chin with his hand, leans closer.  
"... here."  
His mouth covers hers with a sigh.

 


End file.
